someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Black String
Here in my hand I hold love and pain. In my hand I hold " death". For I hold my perfect doll. This darkness engulfs my hand. It feels cold and bitter, against my hand. I would swear its hell. It hurts so much. However this can't be hell. For hell burns and my hand is cold as ice. The ice stains my doll. Making its heart black as night. Her black button eyes staring through my soul. The night covers my doll, blinding me of all sight. Its eyes now sinster with anger from me trapping it in this cold darkness. Her face once as fair as lace. Is now cruel as it can be. I felt the path fading away as I began to stray from it. As greed, jealously, anger, lies, corrupted my once perfect doll. I became lost in this bitter darkness myself. My once perfect pure soul tainted by darkness. My love is now divided by hate. I pulled the black string around her neck. The string twisted around her neck like a sinster snake. She died, and I slowly started to die as I pulled the string tighter. I discovered all too soon the doll was me. I tried to undo the knot. But it was stuck too tight. I gasped for air as I fell to my knees all blue and purple. Greed, jealousy, anger, lies were what made the black string. I became hazy and dazed. Yes, I died that day but so did my doll. This is goodbye... My doll The Fires of War They came in the numbers. I have seen the flames they have brought upon me. The screams of our people fuel my rage. The light has faded in these dark times. Though it can never be extinguished. I have walked among death, hatred, love, demons, angels, men, and women. Light does exist but light in us does not. As I walk through the ages I have seen that life has no, end, no start, no purpose, only loss. Loss of hope, loss of dreams, loss of life. I walk through this darkened path. For the true path was lost to me years ago. I only hear screams of horror every time I close my eyes. Innocence has been murdered in the fire. greed, lies, death, fuel this hell fire. I burn in it. My flesh turning black as coal. My soul burning with hate. I scream in these fires. Not because of the pain but because of being helpless. Not being able to save my family. Not being able to save my people. I burned in the dark fire. I was half alive and half dead. I was lost at the border of what we call "life". These thick twisting fires of emotions block my very eye sight. I fell in a great black hole that covered my very being. A void full of nothing but pain. That void was named "death". For there are many ways someone can die in this cruel world. Author Note This story is a lesson on life. About how we are perfect as children. I used the doll to represent that. When we do bad things in life we poison ourselves and virtually destroy our innocence. Both stories are samilar, having same message, same concept, you decide which ones better at telling the message. ^^ Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Poetry Category:Real Life Category:Sequel Category:Afterlife